The Truth
by Selphie Dincht
Summary: How Fuu lost her eye. Saifuu. Read and review!.....please?


The Truth  
___________  
Her eyes glimmering with warm tears coming as the constant as the  
rain she was watching from the balcony of Balamb Hotel, Fujin hugged  
her knees as tight as she could, rocking back and forth slightly.  
The dreary, stormy, dark weather reflected her feelings at the time  
perfectly.  
  
Too many painful memories. Too many childhood memories mixed with  
thoughts of rejection. Rejection from every man in her life.  
Even Seifer. She was alone on the balcony; Seifer and Raijin were out  
fishing and such. It was just as well. She was alone either way.  
  
She knew what everyone called her behind her back.  
  
The one-eyed bitch from hell. And that's exactly what I am, isn't  
it?  
  
"Well, you'd be one too if you had to go through what I have! You'd  
talk the same! I have a heart, too! I'm as much of a human being as   
any of you!"  
  
She cried to no-one in particular. Yeah, I have a heart. A heart  
that Seifer Almasy seems to enjoy ignoring. Why can't anyone like me?!  
  
She knew that she was in love with Almasy. She also knew he didn't give  
a damn for anyone but himself, and he didn't give a rat's ass about how  
she felt. And no-one could even imagine how much that hurt.  
  
It hurt worse than when she first got the scar on her left eye. "Nobody  
knows what happened - they all think it was a T-Rexaur - and just as  
well. Who would they care anyway? Why can't Seifer care?! Why?!   
Can't I have something besides pain in my life? Are the only emotions   
allowed in my life pain and anger?! What did I do to deserve this?   
Ever since I was a child!"  
  
At this, Fujin collapsed into a heap on the floor, crying. Her patch  
soon filled with her tears, and she took it off.  
_________  
  
Seifer had come back to the room for his gloves when he heard Fujin  
sobbing. He went to the balcony quiet and unnoticed to find Fujin  
soaking wet. She started screaming in a choked voice, and for a second  
he thought she knew he was there, but she didn't. He wasn't sure what  
to do when she was done yelling - but what she said next surprised him.  
  
A T-Rexaur hadn't taken her eye? Why didn't she tell him?  
  
What does she mean? I care! I do...  
  
Then Seifer realized something; he didn't listen to his friends.  
He didn't read between the lines. He didn't listen when they   
needed him.  
  
The next words she said he would remember for a long time; "Are the   
only emotions allowed in my life pain and anger?! What did I do to  
deserve this? Ever since I was a child!"  
  
Whoa - I really don't listen, do I? Dammit Fujin, I care about  
you! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you know how I feel about you? No -   
I never show it. How could you know?  
  
Seifer felt guilty - and it was her fault! Why did she have to make  
him feel this way? Well he couldn't just stand there, so he stepped  
outside, thinking what he should say. "...Fuu?"  
  
He caught her by surprise, and she tried wiping her eyes, then began  
walking away, hoping against hope he hadn't just seen that. "LEAVING NOW."  
  
"Ah! Wait..." Seifer said, taking her hand. "Please don't get mad at  
me, but I heard what you were saying... I... I know I never listen,  
but... I've been wanting..." He couldn't say it, even though she clearly  
wanted him to. And he did. He loved her, he knew it, he shoved it   
into the back of his mind.  
  
"WANTING..?" To stroke your hair, kiss your scar, make you feel special and loved.  
I want you to love me back. I want to hold you in my arms and take   
away your pain. I want to admit that I - NO! No I don't I don't love  
anyone!  
  
Yeah you do, Seifer! You love the girl, will you listening to me  
for once?! Do you hear me? HEY, SEIF! I'd really appreciate it if  
you'd listen to me once! Hey, the Hyne gave you something really cool  
and helpful, yeah, you know what it is? ME! I'M YOUR FRICKIN' CONSCIENCE!  
Wooooo-ooo? I told you to listen to me, and you're gonna listen   
whether you like it or not!  
Okay, that's it, I give up. I give up! I'm not even gonna try anymore.  
I just have one last favor; teeeeeell heeeeer!  
  
"Um - what really happened to your eye if it wasn't a T-Rexaur?"  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupidstupidstupid!  
  
"You can talk to me, I'll be more than happy to listen. You know I'm  
always here for you, I'll never leave you."  
  
Close enough. She studied his face to see if he was actually serious, then decided  
she needed to tell someone. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Fujin sat down and stared at the ground awhile before beginning. Seifer  
didn't seem to mind getting wet, but she didn't want to waste his time.  
She started;  
  
"When I was a little kid, probably three or four, I wasn't an  
orphan. My mother had left my father when I was two, and I always blamed  
myself. I thought I wasn't good enough for her, and I would cry myself  
to sleep every night. Well, my dad was a drunk, and I had to clean up  
for him. And I had a brother. We were close, and afraid of our dad.  
One night, Dad had a little too much to drink - and... and..."  
She burst into tears yet again at the memory. Seifer had no idea what  
to do, but didn't have to wonder for long because Fujin gathered herself  
and began after a minute or two.   
  
"I loved my brother. He was sixteen. Tall, blue eyes, black hair.  
He'd always protect me from Dad's wrath, but it got out of hand once."  
She swallowed down more tears. "Well, that was the same night my brother  
decided to talk to Dad about his problem. Dad just yelled and said he  
didn't have a problem, and broke a bottle full of beer over my brother's  
head... and he started... he..."  
Fujin made a motion with her arm like someone stabbing someone else.  
"He started stabbing him with the jagged part of the bottle, and he kept  
stabbing him, over and over and over, until he was completely covered  
in blood, in a pool of it staining the carpet, and he came up to me and  
rubbed the blood on his hands into my hair, and on my f-face... Seifer,  
I miss him! I miss my brother so much!"  
  
For the second time, Fujin collapsed, and this time Seifer did something;  
He gently took her into his arms.  
  
Finally...  
  
Seifer? Seifer, no! Bad! Pssssst! Don't take advantage of this,  
you'll regret it! Fight the urge.  
  
So for once, Seifer listened to his annoying conscience.  
  
Then he turned his attention to the silver-haired, ruby-eyed beauty  
crying in his arms. He held her close to him, but didn't know what  
else to do. Fight the urge. Fight it. DO AS I TELL YOU! Why am I still trying?  
You never listen.  
  
He sighed and settled for stroking her wet hair.  
  
Huh? You listened to me? YES! YOU FINALLY LISTEN! WOOOOOO!  
  
"Fuu, you don't have to-"  
  
"No, I need to tell someone or I'll go insane." She took a deep breath  
or two, and told the rest of her story;  
  
"I screamed at my dad, and rushed to my brother's body. It was limp,   
and cold, and that was when I started crying. I looked up at Dad, and   
told him that he had just killed his own son. He pulled me to my feet  
by my hair while I screamed in pain, and he looked me straight in the   
eye. Next thing I knew, his arm was raised in the air, and it came   
down across my eye. He hit hard, and it cut so deep into the skin  
that a little piece of glass got stuck.  
  
And he raised the bottle again but there was a loud pop; the maid had  
Dad's shotgun in her hands, and she stood there in shock, but then  
dropped the gun and ran over to the phone calling the police.  
When they got there, they took the maid for questioning, cleaned up the  
mess and drove me to a hospital.  
  
They had to dig the glass out, and washed my eye. I had to have stitches for  
awhile, but they told me there wasn't much chance that it'd heal completely.  
When they were talking, I saw someone burst in the door with a gurney   
and a woman who looked like she was in really bad shape. Something told  
me to look at her, something cryptic, and I yelled for them to stop.  
They did, and time seemed to freeze as I walked up to them. I looked at  
the woman. The woman who was my mother. I didn't know what to do, I'd  
just lost my brother and father, and my mom had just been hit by a car,  
or at least that's what they told me. She opened one eye and studied me,  
and do you know what she said?  
  
Her last words to me were 'get that thing away from me.'  
  
You can't imagine how much that hurt. You can't! They sent me to  
Matron's orphanage the next day, and all of the kids picked on me.  
Every last one. They called me a freak. They would say, 'get away   
from us, you can't play if you only have one eye.' That's all I can  
remember, and it's too much. Why can't anyone love me, Seifer? Why  
not?! Did I do anything to deserve it? Why doesn't anyone like me?  
Nobody's ever liked me, let alone loved me. What did I do? Is it  
because I'm ugly? Anyone who had seen their whole family killed and   
had their eye hurt really badly wouldn't talk much either! But why did  
it have to happen to me? Why is that? Why is love not allowed to be  
in my life?! Why can't anyone care about me? No-one ever has!"  
  
Fujin was crying her heart out. She was scared. Traumatized.  
Always had been. And everyone just made fun of her and made it worse.  
  
Seifer didn't know what to say. His friend's story had brought tears to his  
own eyes, and he pulled her as close to him as he could.  
  
She was gasping words under her breath, and Seifer could barely make   
out; "No-one's ever loved me. They never will. I'm scared, and they  
only make it worse."  
  
"That's not true, Fuu..." Say it. "I... I love you."  
  
"Even if I believed you I don't deserve it."  
  
Seifer let her go for a brief second to take off his coat. He lay it  
over Fujin, and she was the first to ever wear it aside from Seifer  
himself. He embraced her again, stroking her hair. "Don't say that.  
If anyone deserves love, it's you, and I love you. I love you so damn  
much. I know, I'm arrogant, selfish, and I don't show how I feel, but  
I do love you."  
  
"Well, now do you see why I don't like men, and why I use two-word sentences?"  
  
Seifer rest his head on top of hers, and just nodded.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Listening. Being here. Being you."  
  
A smile crept across Seifer's lips.  
  
"Seif, I love you too."  
  
"I know." He kissed her head. "Well, go wash your face, okay?"  
  
She laughed slightly, "You sound like Matron, but okay."  
  
Seifer got up and put his coat back on, watching her walk to the   
bathroom. He heard the shower start and fought the urge to look.   
He sat on the bed and waited patiently for her to get out and dry her  
hair. When she did come out about ten minutes later, she looked as  
good as new.  
  
She smells good, too.  
  
"Now you have to do me a favor."  
  
"Okay, what?" Fujin asked.  
  
He walked over to her, took her hand, and said, "Cooperate." With  
that, he leaned forward and put his lips to hers. As his tongue danced  
along her lips and found it's way into her mouth, Fujin thought it  
might be another fantasy, but decided against it. They played tongue  
hockey for a little bit, until they heard someone knock. Fujin jumped,  
then answered the door.  
  
"Sorry, I got stuck in the rain, ya know?" Raijin pushed past Fujin  
into the room. "I caught some fish, ya know? Really big ones, ya know?"  
  
Seifer sighed and touched his lips, then smiled. "Let's eat!"  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
